Behind The Wall
by ErenMcJeager
Summary: At the fence gates they stood– faces a clean blank, misshapen at the joints. In patched rows they stretched, endless and waiting, their eyes watching me. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Behind the Wall  
**

* * *

Hello! My name is Eren Jeager! I have just started my freshman year at Wall Rose Boys Academy.

DOES MY CUCUMBER DICK LOOK REAL asks Mikasa. Mikasa and me made a cherry blossom moon prism power pact in middle school to go to the same high school together so she is pretending to be a boy. We are in homeroom and I am daydreaming about Senpai and she is waving her cucumber dick in my eyelashes!

NO MIKA...TO I say because I watched Durarara. HEEY GUYS! says Armin the outer moon senshi. He is wearing a girls uniform because Jean-probably-has-a-huge-cock-senpai makes him every morning.

I'D HIT THAT says Pixis-sensei and Armin sheds a tear. Jean says SHUT UP YOU BALD BAKA!

I...

...look at the cherry blossoms outside. Why doesn't Jean care if Pixis hits on ME?!

JEAGER WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING says sensei.

I have left through the window, I am crouching in the cherry blossom. I am the cherry blossom. I see Senpai sitting below me reading dark poetry. His name is Levi and the Sakura is in his undercut. I think he is a hipster.

SO SEXY I wail.

AUUUUUUGGGGUGUGUGUUGUGUUU YEAH

...Something wails back?!

It isn't Senpai. He casually brushes a Sakura petal from his tresses and places it in his mouth, chewing sexily. Over the fence to Wall Rose Boys Academy naked men throw money at me, wailing.

TITANS I crys. The same Titans who my mother, a ho, sold herself to for our rent money...they ate her. Her will alone paid for my entry into the elite Rose Wall Academy. A man whipped out his dong and threw a condom at me.

GON GET YOU SWEET CHEEKS he caressed into the wind to my ear. His thing...was huge.

A Colossal Titan.

JEAGER WHAT THE FUCK GET DOWN FROM THE TREE BRANCH THIS IS THE FIFTH TIME THIS WEEK says a distant voice in my ear ringing like something distant.

On that day, mankind received a grim reminder.

* * *

Please review. Constructive criticism welcome. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two. I have worked under many moonlit nights for this.

* * *

Because of big fall from cherry blossom tree, I, Eren Jeager, have been admitted into the hospital place with a "broken leg." Don't believe in this "condition" but Sailor Armin is making me stay here, saying I "suspended from the school." He and Probably-has-a-huge-cock-senpai-Jean visit me sometimes.

BIG LIES, I tell Armin and Probably-has-a-huge-cock-senpai-Jean. I AM TREE. NOT BROKEN. LEAVING THIS PLACE. I tell them.

EREN, NO, Armin says with heaviest of sighs. WE KNOW YOU ARE TREE.

They leave, hand in hand with happy kokoro's, Armin's skirt swishing loudly, highlighting my Aloneness...

******************** Flashback*******************************

Eren thrusted into Levi. They made out, "Material Girl" playing in the background, Eren staring at Levi's glistening nipples.

"This is my favorite song," he said. "I am living in a material world."

Levi saw the passion in Eren's handsome eyebrows. "That was my favorite song too," he said, wiping his cum off Eren's young abs with a Lysol wipe. "Before Madonna became a mainstream sell out _whore_."

Eren felt the 99.9% bacteria being killed off his young flesh. It...stung.

******************** Byebye Flashback-chan *******************************

Senpai has been in highschool for 10 years. Senpai knows lots of music. Has 32GB Ipod. All the music I know is what Senpai call "mainstream"...I will never make Senpai happy.

MADONNA ALWAYS MAINSTREAM I think but that matter?! NO. NOTHING!

I feel sadness welling like tear, like Probably-has-a-huge-cock-senpai-Jean when his old hooker boyfriend got trampled by a horse in Tijuana. I cry big cry, bigger then even Armin-cry, which is almost biggest cry of time.

"MATERIAL GIRL" IS MY FAVORITE SONG...SENPAI, CAN YOU HEAR ME?! I LOVE "MATERIAL GIRL"...SENPAI... I choke out.

I...

...I look at the cherry blossoms outside.

Mikasa?! ! is there. She is sitting on a tree branch watching me.

I LOVE GIRLS TOO Mikasa says. Mikasa punches the hospital place window in the glass and enters the room.

Outside the sky is crying too. Crying...snow.

LOOK MIKASA...

IT IS...YUKI-ING... She say tenderly.

IT'S...SO SUGOI... I say.

AUUUUUUGGGGUGUGUGUUGUGUUU YEAH

_No_

_It can not be– !_

But it _do_ be.

A TITAN Mikasa says with cool voice like a cold things. Out the window we see it has begun scaling the cherry blossom tree, shadowy, naked and glistening like wet.

GON GET YOU came Titan voice into hospital room.

I WILL PROTECT YOU EREN, Mikasa say. I WILL DEFEAT IT.

HA say Titan. We see big Titan hands coming up the hospital window ledge.

THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN BEAT AOMINE...IS AOMINE say Titan.

MIKASA LOOK AT ITS PENIS! THAT IS A COLASSAL TITAN! I cries.

AUUUUUUGGGGUGUGUGUUGUGUUU YEAH say Titan Aomine. Aomine triple flips across the hospital room, cartwheeling around Mikasa on his Aomine-feet. Aomine lick the hospital wall. Aomine lick the hospital door. Aomine crawl up the wall and perch in corner like spider. Spider-Aomine. He prepare to lunge at my young body!

Mikasa try to cross the hospital room but cucumber dick weighing her down.

EREN– she wail. Hopeless.

Suddenly Titan Aomine flying in opposite direction, Titan Aomine sprawling on the ground.

BUT ONLY AOMINE CAN...BEA...T AOMINE...? it hack out. It lick floor and die. I look up. Senpai standing with his back to me, shota hands on his hips.

BLOOD IS SO MAINSTREAM Levi say, wiping blood off his definitely-thrifted cable knit sweater. Sexily.

A MISDIRECTION... I gasp. SENPAI YOU HAVE SAVED ME

FUCK Mikasa say.

WHATEVER say Senpai sexily. I'M LEAVING BEFORE I GET ARRESTED. AGAIN

He go out through window like a breeze of sexy.. I hear Police noises. Mikasa trying to dent wall with face. A nurse come in, saying something about how I "wasn't allowed in the hopsital anymore." Not only do it not matter because I am tree, but also because Senpai saved me. There is hope for us like a small thing in a big place with lots of big things and no room for that small thing.

Kiss kiss fall in Love.


End file.
